Happy Birthday:Fairy King Harlequin
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una vez al año es este gran festejo, aunque sea una tradición humana, no deja de ser especial.01/04 Happy Birthday King. #Drabble#King#Helbram#Elaine#LeveOoc#LigerosSpoilers


**Un pequeño drabble en honor al cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito de The Seven Deadly Sins, si saben de quien estoy hablando por favor marque 1, sino tiene ni idea marque 2, si esperaba ver romance marque 3, sino tiene ni idea de que anime es, ¿Por qué rayos entro al fandom?, no, no, no se crea, era broma XDD.**

**Pero ya, como decía, esta historia es dedicada en completo a Fairy King Harlequin, y sin más, disfrútenla.**

**Advertencia: Unos ligeros spoilers del manga: cap. 118.5**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él, conocido por todos como Fairy King Harlequin es el soberano del bosque del rey de las hadas, su misión proteger el árbol sagrado, su gente, a su querida hermana menor Elaine y su mejor amigo Helbram. Tantas responsabilidades caen en los hombros de una sola persona, en este caso un hada, pero él no lo ve de esa forma, ya que tener el poder de proteger todo lo que ama, es lo mejor.

Volando a gran velocidad pequeñas hadas van de aquí por allá, llevando flores, comida, frutas, objetos parecidos a los de los humanos, en sus rostros un gran sentimiento de apuro está presente, y es aquí donde Harlequin se pregunta, ¿Qué puede ser aquello que les angustia?

Decide ir a preguntarle a una pequeña hada, pero esta inmediatamente se pone nerviosa e inventa alguna absurda excusa, se disculpa con él y continúa con sus labores.

Para Harlequin solo aumenta lo que los humanos llaman, curiosidad. Se detienen a tomar una pequeña siesta, pero antes de caer dormido, escucha una pequeña conversación.

\- Está todo listo

\- Si, solo falta que Sir Helbram traiga "eso"

\- ¿No será un gran problema?

\- Que va, él dijo que lo tenía todo solucionado. Además Lady Elaine también ha estado dando mucho de su parte.

\- Sera divertido.

\- Harlequin se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Cuando iba a salir a preguntarles de que estaban hablando, las hadas se esfumaron cual humo de una chimenea. De algo se aseguró en ese momento, su gente le ocultaba algo, y Elaine y Helbram también participaban en ello.

Y como todo buen investigador, comenzó a reunir un par de pistas con respecto al gran secreto de su gente. Ya le había preguntado a algunos, y no obtuvo información, hizo un poco de espionaje pero todo terminaba en monosílabos o palabras que solo ellos entendían a lo que se referían.

Incluso Gerharde le pidió una sincera disculpa, pero había dado su palabra de mantenerse en silencio con respecto al tema, por ultimo recurrió a Oslow su querido amigo le diría la verdad. Pero el lindo perro simplemente evadió a Harlequin.

Cansado de todo esto y un poco triste, fue a dormir, quizás mañana todo se aclararía.

La luz de un nuevo día le dio casi de lleno en los ojos, un poco soñoliento despertó y tallo sus ojos, floto en busca de Elaine, nada – Seguro está en la fuente de la juventud – pensó inocentemente. Fue a por Helbram nada… ¿de excursión al mundo humano?, así era él, curioso por la forma de vida humana.

Siguió buscando a algunas hadas, nada, en ningún lugar ¿Qué había pasado?, no podía ser posible, mientras él dormía, algo o alguien desapareció a todo el mundo. Una mala sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y una expresión completamente de furia, sustituyo su rostro de completa tranquilidad, nadie entraba a su hogar y lastimaba a quienes más ama, para irse con la mente tranquila.

Un estallido, otro más, varios aplausos y todos sonriendo.

\- Felicidades Fairy King Harlequin.

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermano

\- Vamos Harlequin, quita esa cara de espanto, ni que fuéramos monstruos – bromeo Helbram, golpeándole amistosamente en el hombro

\- P-pe-pero… ¿alguien explíqueme que no entiendo nada?

\- Enserio Harlequin, ¿no sabes que día es hoy? – le regaño Elaine, Harlequin negó cruzándose de brazos y tratando de pensar a que se refería su hermana. Helbram rio un poco y abrazo a su amigo por los hombros.

\- Querido Harlequin… hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo alto, y al instante una mesa llena de bocadillos apareció, una tela escrita con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños Harlequin", y una descomunal pila de "algo", que en realidad es un gran pastel.

\- ¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Otra tradición del mundo humano? – Helbram asintió – no veo la nece…

\- Es un día especial hermano, y como tal hay que celebrarlo – Elaine le tomo de un brazo – aunque sea algo que los humanos hagan, me parece fantástico tener un día del año para festejarte a ti.

\- Lo vez, Elaine piensa lo mismo, ya no seas amargado, y celebremos.

\- Bueno, está bien. Pero la próxima, díganme que están haciendo – hablo un poco deprimido – creí que algo malo había pasado, además, actuaban de forma misteriosa.

Elaine y Helbram se vieron, al igual que todas las hadas, cada uno soltó una carcajada, y Helbram fue quien tomó la palabra y aclaro las dudas de Harlequin

\- Je je je, es que de eso se tratan las fiestas sorpresa, tú no sabes lo que estamos haciendo, porque si lo supieras, ya no sería una sorpresa.

Harlequin ya no dijo nada más, solo dejo que todos celebraran este día, aunque para él no tuviera importancia, para todos, si, y si a ellos, hacer la fiesta era importante, también para él.

\- Muchas gracias, a todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo? – pregunto Meliodas.

\- Si, y por la expresión en su rostro, se ve que tiene un sueño agradable – respondió Elizabeth, colgando un par de globos con ayuda de Gowther. Meliodas asintió, y siguió con los preparativos.

Hoy el Boar Hat cierra sus puertas para el público, ya que la fiesta de cumpleaños para "El Pecado de la Pereza del Oso Pardo King", está por iniciar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿A que tuvo bonito?, X3, ¿Quién quiere ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de King en el Boar Hat?, si lo sé, todos quisieran ir, pero recuerden el cupo es limitado aparten lugar con tiempo, XDD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y ¡Happy Birthday King!**


End file.
